Firefly's White Christmas
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: Still on their journey Firefly, Indigo and the rest of the gang experience their first bit of Christmas magic. Oneshot.


Happy Holidays, everyone! I don't own Pokémon. All I own is this story and the characters mentioned.

**Firefly's White Christmas**

The holiday season was always a festive time. Families everywhere gathered to celebrate the coming of Christmas in their own way. Even the Pokémon were in the Christmas spirit as they all gathered together for this once-a-year holiday. One particular group of Pokémon appeared to be the most excited of all. The group was lead by two Pokémon, a winged Growlithe named Indigo and a winged Vulpix named Firefly. Having escaped from captivity at the hands of Team Rocket only a few months earlier the group was on the run, looking for a place where they wouldn't be found by the corrupt organization, but for now they had taken refuge in a large cave in the middle of a dense forest. Nighttime had arrived and they needed to rest so they could be prepared for the trek ahead.

"Wow, the nights sure do get cold around here," Indigo said.

"No kidding," Firefly replied. "Good thing we found this cave."

"Yeah," Indigo said. "I don't think anyone would want to sleep outside, especially the children." The two of them looked around at the group. Everyone had huddled together in order to stay warm. Gathered around Firefly and Indigo were their three adopted children, Kaiser the Charmander, Summer the Chikorita and Tsunami the Mudkip. All three were exhausted from the day's travels but none of them had fallen asleep.

"You three really should be asleep right now," Firefly said. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"But we're not sleepy, Mommy," Tsunami said.

"But you look so tired. Are you sure you're not sleepy?" Indigo asked.

"Not at all," Kaiser said.

"Could you tell us a bedtime story?" Summer asked. Her two brothers agreed with her request. Naturally Firefly couldn't tell them no.

"Alright, but you have to promise to go to sleep right afterwards, okay?" Firefly said.

"We promise, Mommy," all three said.

"Good," Firefly said. "Now, which one should I tell you?" Firefly had to think for a bit. Then, the perfect story came to mind.

"I know. How about I tell you the one about the Pokémon that makes it snow," she said.

"Snow?" Kaiser asked. "Is that the white stuff that covers the ground when it gets really cold?"

"That's it," Firefly said. "My mother used to tell me that every year around this time a special Pokémon would appear, and wherever it went it would snow."

"Really?!" Tsunami asked, excitement in his voice.

"That's right," Firefly said.

"Have you ever seen it, Mommy?" Summer asked.

"Oh no. In fact, no one's ever seen it," Firefly said. "It only appears when you're sleeping."

"Do you think it'll come here and bring us snow?" Kaiser asked.

"It might, but it'll only come if you three go to sleep," Firefly said. After hearing that story the three of them were more than eager to go to sleep. The three baby Pokémon curled up around each other, Kaiser making sure not to burn his brother and sister with his tail flame.

"Good night, my little ones," Firefly said.

"See you three in the morning," Indigo said.

"Good night, Mommy. Good night, Daddy," they said. Firefly gave them each a kiss on the forehead before they finally drifted off to sleep.

"I can't believe it worked that well," Indigo said.

"That's how my mother used to get me and my siblings to go to sleep," Firefly said. "It never failed."

"It's definitely effective," Indigo said. "So, was there any truth to that story?"

"I'm not really sure, but that didn't stop me from believing it," Firefly said.

"Did you ever see snow?" Indigo asked.

"No," Firefly replied, her voice sounding a bit sad. "Where we lived it was a bit too warm for any kind of snowfall. Still, I always held out hope that one day it would snow there."

"That's too bad," Indigo said.

"What about you? Did it ever snow where you used to live?" Firefly asked.

"Never did," Indigo said. "Like you I lived in a warm area that didn't get any snow."

"I see," Firefly said. "Looks like we both missed out on our fair share of White Christmases." Sensing the sadness in her voice Indigo nuzzled her.

"Don't be sad," he said. "I'm sure we'll get that White Christmas soon."

"Perhaps you're right," Firefly said. "I at least want the children to be able to have that before they get too old."

"They will, trust me," Indigo said. By now sleep was beginning to come over the two of them. Firefly laid her head down and slowly closed her eyes, Indigo doing the same.

"Good night, Indigo," she said.

"Good night, Firefly," Indigo replied. The two Fire Pokémon drifted off to sleep, both unaware of the figure standing near the mouth of the cave.

************************************************************************

Morning came rather quickly, welcoming Firefly and her group as they awoke. One by one the all awoke, ready to begin their trek again.

"Okay, everyone! Let's out and find some food before we leave!" Firefly said. Everyone agreed with her idea, their hunger being made clear by the sound of growling stomachs. As they all headed towards the mouth of the cave Firefly noticed something strange.

"Is it just me, or does it seem a bit colder than it did yesterday," she said.

"It feels a lot colder to me," Indigo said. "I wonder why it's so cold now." Before anyone could answer they reached the mouth of the cave. Everyone froze at the sight before them.

"No… way…" Firefly said. Everywhere they looked they saw white. On the ground, in the trees, everything was covered in white.

"It's… it's…"

"Snow!" The next thing anyone knew Kaiser, Summer and Tsunami were out in the snow, experiencing it for the first time in their lives. The three young Pokémon laughed as they ran through the snow, occasionally throwing snowballs at each other. Firefly just stood back and looked on in amazement.

"I… I don't believe it," she said. "It snowed. It really snowed."

"But how? It was really warm yesterday, too warm for it to snow," Indigo said. "Wait… you don't think…" Firefly knew exactly what he was getting at.

"The story from last night?" she asked.

"What other explanation is there?" Indigo asked. Firefly thought about it for a bit. Indigo was right about there being no other way to explain it. As she thought a snowball flew in and hit Indigo in his face. As he wiped the snow away the sound of childish laughter filled the air.

"Gotcha, Daddy!" Kaiser said. Indigo looked at him, a smile on his face.

"I'm going to get you for that," he said. He ran out to join the children as they played in the snow. Firefly looked on, a smile on her face as she watched Indigo play with their children.

"Looks like we got a White Christmas after all," she said.

"Come on, Mommy! Come play with us!" Summer called. The smile on her face grew even bigger as she ran out to join Indigo and their children.

"Come on, everyone! Let's have some fun!" she said. No one had a problem with that, and pretty soon everyone was playing in the snow.

************************************************************************

While Firefly and her friends played the same figure from the night before was watching them, concealed within the forest. The figure resembled a tree, his body as white as the snow he brought with him. With his job done and everyone happy the Abomasnow left the forest to bring others in the region a White Christmas as well.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Please review, and Happy Holidays


End file.
